This continuation application seeks support for the activities of the Center for Clinical Psychopharmacology Data Documentation located at the University of Pisa, Pisa, Italy. This Center as part of the US-Italy Joint Memorandum to Cooperate in Health and Medicine seeks to improve and disseminate internationally methodology used in clinical trials evaluating drugs for the treatment of mental illness. Specifically the Center analyzes data using the BLIPS/BDP computer based data documentation system; analyzes data from studies in a clinical trial data bank; carries out analyses of data utilizing a naturalistic data documentation system developed by the center; improves current data documentation techniques and disseminates new clinical trial methodology on an international basis by conducting workshops, giving presentations, developing collaborative activities, etc.